


Completely Pleased

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut of Galbadia [12]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic to Completely Pleased, by Semisonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Pleased

Irvine was feeling pleased with himself. He entered the room he now shared semi-officially with Squall and Rinoa, and hung his hat and coat up with a big smile on his face. It might even have been a somewhat smug smile, truth be known. Well, Irvine reasoned, he deserved it.

He'd beaten his all-time record in target practice. He'd beaten Nida at cards. He'd heard a rumour that he now officially had more groupies than Quistis.

And then he saw Squall.

He'd fallen asleep writing, by the looks of it. The Commander of Balamb Garden lay on the bed with his journal clasped across his belly, a pen abandoned on the comforter next to him.

His face was pale and beautiful; his long, dark lashes soft against the strong lines of his cheekbone; lips slightly parted and curled in a faint unconscious smile; puffs of breath stirring the ragged hair that fell into his eyes and spread over the pillow, longer now than Irvine had ever known it.

He felt a surge of affection and pride so great it brought a lump to his throat.

_I wanted to leave you  
Completely pleased  
Sleep drifting above you  
Sweetly released_

Squall wasn't wearing much; just a pair of black cut-off denim shorts, necklace draped across his chest. He looked incredibly peaceful. It almost seemed a shame to disturb him.

Almost.

Irvine sat carefully on the edge of the bed, and watched him.

That first time back in the car in Esthar seemed a long way away, although it was barely a year. Things had changed so much.

He resisted the urge to touch Squall's perfect face. Not yet.

This was an important moment, he knew. One of those times you look at yourself and learn something you'll never forget. It had been dawning on Irvine for a while, but that was the moment he finally got it out and looked at it, and accepted it as truth.

He loved Squall more than anything. Anyone. More than anyone.

He swallowed hard, his hand twitching to brush the silky hair back from Squall's face, to wake him with a kiss or a touch, to see the soft blue-grey eyes spark to life. Not yet.

Squall looked so happy. The fading scar between his eyes that was usually crinkled into a frown of concentration, frustration or irritation was smooth and faded into his features. There was none of the brooding tension, no hunched muscles or conspicuously contained unease. This was the Squall that Irvine remembered from the orphanage, before Ellone left. Shy, gentle, determined, affectionate. Happy.

Irvine wanted to keep him that way forever.

He leaned over and very, very softly, kissed Squall's slightly parted lips.

Squall's eyes fluttered open, locked Irvine's for a moment, then slid shut. His hand curled around the back of Irvine's head, and held him there to be kissed back.

_I want to see you smiling, weak in the knees  
I want to see you come, come, completely pleased  
I want to give you something priceless and free  
And free_

Squall's tongue slid slowly into Irvine's mouth; his other hand slipped easily under the loose t-shirt to rest on the small of his back.

Irvine pulled back a little, managing to kiss the tip of Squall's tongue before it darted back into his mouth.

Squall smiled at him, still dazed and relaxed with sleep.

"I knew it was you," he said. "I was dreaming about you."

"Oh?" Irvine stroked the backs of his fingers along the clean line of Squall's jaw, down his throat to his breastbone.

"Maybe I still am," said Squall, and pulled him back to kiss him again.

_I wanted to leave you  
Completely pleased  
Sleep drifting above you  
Sweetly at peace_

Irvine kissed him deeply, but kept his hands to Squall's hair and shoulders, resisting the urge to strip him naked and fuck him into the mattress. The moment was too precious for that, to quiet and peaceful and...

"I was dreaming you were fucking me," Squall elucidated.

Irvine's heart missed a beat.

"It was good," added Squall. "You were hot, and hard, and deep inside me..."

Irvine suddenly couldn't think straight anymore.

"Only it must have been a dream." Squall's hand dipped inside the waistband of Irvine's jeans, and his fingers wiggled. "You're all dressed," he said, clearly disappointed by the fact.

Irvine tried to speak, looking down at Squall's beautiful face, eyes twinkling, lower lip sticking out just a little in an adorable pout.

_Oh gods._

"You look... gorgeous," he said. "I.."

Squall's tongue darted out to lick his lips.

"Really?" he said, smiling, not believing Irvine for a minute. "What you waiting for, then?"

He deftly released the tie holding back Irvine's hair, a cascade of copper spilling over his shoulders.

_Oh, you broke it  
Now you bought it  
So you might as well  
Use it while you got it  
Do  
What you wanna do_

Irvine kissed a line from the tip of Squall's chin, down his neck, sucking briefly on his adams apple, licking the notch of his collarbone and trailing his lips down his chest, over the thick chain of his necklace and across to one already puckered nipple. He stopped and sucked gently.

"What d'you want?" Squall asked, still sleepy. "What c'n I do for you?"

"Nothing," said Irvine, rubbing the tiny bud gently with his palm. "Just carry on lying there looking like the most beautiful man I ever saw."

Squall laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Fuck off," he said, affectionately.

"I'm serious," said Irvine. And he was, truth be told, despite the grin on his face. "You seduced me, Leonhart, just by fucking lying there. So the question should be, really, what're you going to do with me?"

"You don't want to wait for Rin?" Squall asked. "I could call her..."

"No." Irvine's heart was pounding all of a sudden. He didn't want Rin there. For the first time in his life he really _didn't_ want to share. He wanted this, Squall, all to himself. He wanted something that was just his. Just him, and Squall.

Something that meant more than a bit of fun or a comfort fuck.

Something that showed Squall what he really felt.

"Lie back," he said, the grin completely gone now. "Just lie back and let me..."

He carefully picked up Squall's journal, and the pen, and set them down on the bedside cabinet.

Squall arched a questioning brow, but he lay obediently, gently stroking Irvine's shoulders, tracing the well-defined muscles of his upper arms. "Irvine...?"

"Shh. Just let me make you feel good."

He lowered his head to Squall's chest again, and carried on his journey; across to the other nipple, around the curve of his too-visible ribs to his flat, tight belly. Swirled his tongue in Squall's belly button, making his abs twitch.

Irvine nuzzled the button of his cut-offs with his nose, took the zipper in his teeth and dragged it slowly down. Squall wasn't wearing anything underneath; a twitch of the button and a tug of denim and his cock sprang free, already mostly hard, smelling of strawberry shower gel and the musky scent that was Squall's own. Irvine planted a kiss on the shaft, licked it broadly across its girth, smiling to himself when it made Squall gasp.

He moved back up the bed, found Squall's mouth and kissed him, stroked his tongue with his own, slow and easy, pulling back just long enough to take in the lust-haze in Squall's eyes. Squall groaned and wrapped his arms around Irvine's neck, pushing his hip against Irvine's, arching his back when Irvine took his cock in one hand and slowly started to stroke it.

_I want to see you hazy, dazed and confused I  
Want to see you come, come, completely used up  
I want to give you something forever and true  
And true_

Squall's hands were trembling, just slightly, as they unbuttoned Irvine's jeans and slipped inside, found him hard and eager as ever.

"Want you," Squall murmured against his lips, rolling Irvine's cock gently in both hands, enfolding it in his palms and hugging it. "Felt so good, the dream. You."

Eventually, Irvine did what Squall said he wanted.

But not until he'd kissed and touched every inch of his pale skin, licked and sucked on the most sensitive, secret places; not until Squall was flushed and writhing to kiss and press against him. Not until Squall had actually forgotten what it was he'd thought he wanted, the dream faded and gone to be replaced by the the world of aching pleasure that Irvine built for him. Only then was there the soft fizz of elixir, the stretching invasion of fingers, the probe of tongue.

Irvine waited as long as he dared, until Squall was so close to the edge he was beyond begging, even. Then he knelt between Squall's thighs, kissed the backs of his knees and pulled those long legs around his upper back, ankles crossing easily between Irvine's shoulder blades.

He pushed inside, slowly gliding on the slick syrup of the elixir, until he was buried completely in the body of the man he loved more than anything.

More than anyone.

"Open your eyes, babe."

Squall's eyes blinked open, focusing through the haze of lust, and he smiled.

_I wanted to leave you  
Completely pleased  
Sleep drifting above you  
Sweetly released_

Irvine took it slow; long strokes between kisses, then long kisses between strokes, stopping to bring them both back from nearly there as many times as he dared. Squall held his gaze, tangled his fingers in Irvine's bangs, long lashes meshing together as he blinked slowly in time with his gasping breath.

He put his own pleasure aside, and took Squall's rhythm, stroking his cock in time with his thrusts, watching him as the spark lit and he arched on a groan, cried out as he came, so hard that the first stripes of white hit Irvine's neck. Irvine waited, despite the strong pull of Squall's body tempting him to let go himself. He waited and watched and drank in every last shudder and twitch of Squall's orgasm, every gasp of pleasure, every sigh.

"Irvine," Squall murmured, his body finally falling limp and drained to the bed.

Then Irvine gave into the blissful heat of Squall's body, and took his own pleasure.

_I want to see you smiling, weak in the knees  
I want to see you come, come, completely pleased  
I want to give you something priceless and free  
And free_

They lay in each others' arms for a long time before either spoke, ruffling hair and tangling limbs.

"I love you," Irvine whispered, eventually.

Squall hugged him contentedly, kissed his neck in agreement.

"No," said Irvine. "I mean..."

His pulse was racing; he realised he was trembling. Squall looked up at him, picking up the worried tone in Irvine's voice, concerned.

Irvine's mouth felt suddenly dry, pure panic wasn't far off. But he had to do this. He had to. He owed Squall the truth. Whatever it meant. Whatever the consequences might be.

"I mean I love you more," he said, hoarsley. "Most. More. More than anyone else. More than Rin."

Squall just looked at him.

"More than Seffie," whispered.

Squall's eyes went wide for a moment.

"I wouldn't change a thing," said Irvine. "I like how things are. But I wanted you to know."

"Oh," said Squall. "Hm. Well. Wow. Oh."

"It doesn't have to change anything," Irvine repeated. "I don't want to piss you off, and it's not as if I don't still love the girls too, I don't want you all to myself or anything, just..."

"That's okay," said Squall, and smiled the lopsided smile that Irvine would pledge celibacy for.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, you silly wanker," Squall said, and snuggled his face back into Irvine's neck.

Irvine breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed. He'd almost surrendered to the lure of sleep when Squall spoke again.

"It wouldn't be so bad," he murmured, sleepily.

"What, babe?"

"If it was just me and you," said Squall. "If it ever happened. I could cope."

In that instant, Irvine glimpsed a future he'd never dreamed of.

And wanted it more than anything.

_I want to give you something forever and true  
And true_


End file.
